The Other Side
by KissyYou
Summary: Naruto, who came from the universe where he and Shino are lovers, is thrown into another universe where he is just friends with Shino. How does he deal with it? Yaoi warning! Shino X Naruto; don't like, don't read. Thank you!
1. Confusion and Teasing Shino!

KissyYou: Okay! I'm taking **forgotten666**'s advice and writing the story for the "other" Naruto. This is kind of a sequel to Parallel Lovers. Please enjoy and comment!

I do not own Naruto and the characters!

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my bathroom ceiling. I sat up questioning why I was staring at my bathroom ceiling and being on the floor out in the first place. Then I remember that I was getting ready for my date with Shino today. Shino said that he was going to pick me up after he run a few errands…but…since WHEN was I obedient enough to WAIT for something to come my way? …NEVAH! (XD)

So I quickly changed my clothes and I question why my closet was messy when I cleaned it yesterday…oh well. I ran out of my apartment to find my prey. MUAHAHAHAHA! He'll never see it coming!

As I ran out, I noticed that I am receiving many dirty looks from the villagers. _What in the world is going on? The atmosphere of the village is darker and more depress…_ I ignored the villagers and continued my way to find Shino.

I leaped up onto a nearby tree to get a bird's eye view. I was confused for a minute, because the village looks disorderly and miserable. Is this really my village?

Then I spot Shino walking alone towards the training area…why is he walking there in the first place?

Why is he covered up like that? Didn't I tell him to get rid of those glasses? And that hood? And that jacket? And that cloak?

(Normal POV)

Naruto jumped down the tree and landed right in front of Shino.

"…Naruto. What are you—" Shino said but he was cut off as Naruto yanked his collar down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Shino's eyes widen behind the sunglasses. Naruto licked Shino's bottom lips asking for entrance. Shino opened his mouth out of shock and Naruto shoved his tongue in and explored the wet cavern. While Naruto was busy exploring Shino's mouth, he brought his arms up to pull down the hood and run his hand through Shino's hair.

"Mm…Shino," Naruto moan. He then pulled back and gave Shino one of his best smiles and said, "Happy Anniversary, Shino!"

Shino, on the other hand, stood there dumbfounded. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto looked up curiously, "Shino?"

"…What was that?" Shino asked once he recovered.

"Eh? Wasn't that a kiss?" Naruto looks innocently.

"Why did you…kiss me?"

"Eh? Did you not like it?"

"…"

"Ah! You totally liked it! Shino, you pervert!" Naruto grinned.

Shino is stunned…by the kiss and by Naruto's behavior.

"Ahahaha! You're so cute!" Naruto said as he pull down Shino's glasses and kiss him on the tip of his nose. Shino's face immediately has a faint blush tinted on his cheeks.

Shino push up his glasses back on his face. Naruto got irritated and grabbed the sunglasses off Shino's face. Shino was quiet for a moment before he gently reached for his sunglasses in Naruto's hands and place them back on his face. Naruto immediately puffed up his cheeks and snatched Shino's sunglasses off his face again. Shino calmly reached for his glasses again but Naruto held them out of reach.

"…" Shino stared at Naruto blankly, "…Naruto, give me my glasses…"

"No." Naruto bluntly answered.

"Naruto…give me my glasses…or I can't see…"

"You can see just fine!"

"My eyes are particularly sensitive to the light…"

"No, they're not! You're eyes are…seductive…" Naruto winked.

"…I concentrate better with those glasses because it makes me see like a bug."

"Now, you can see like a human without them!" Naruto smirks as he goes on tippy-toe to kiss Shino on the jaw line. Shino immediately shivers and flush pink on his cheeks. _'What is with Naruto today?'_ Shino thought.

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you think! ^o^


	2. Something is OFF

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! Please comment ^.^

* * *

(Shino's POV)

There is something different with Naruto today…usually he would greet me and be off on his way. It has always like that since…I rejected Naruto…

(Flash-back - Shino's POV)

"Hey! Shino!" Naruto called out to me one day at the training ground.

"What is it, Naruto?" I replied.

"Look!" Naruto said as he held out a small, beautiful blue butterfly as bright as his eyes.

"Oh, you found a rare blue Amazon butterfly."

"Yup! It's for you!" Naruto grinned.

"…Oh…thanks," I accepted confusedly. The butterfly landed gracefully on my finger as if it was attracted to me.

"Um…Shino…I need to tell you something…" Naruto said as he fidgets while avoiding eye contact with me.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I…" Naruto whispered before he took a breath and said, "I really like you…so! ...Can we…you know, go out?" He looked down as he hid his red cheeks from my view. I could see an outline of red under his bangs and his red ears stood out against his blond hair.

I was shocked. I didn't know Naruto felt that way about me…I thought he had a thing for Sakura...

"…I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't feel the same way about you…" I replied as I gave Naruto back the butterfly and walked away.

...I will never forget his face when I said I didn't feel the same way…it was mixed of shock, embarrassment, and…pain.

We were never able to talk to each other casually since that day. Every time we spoke, we always had an awkward atmosphere around us. Naruto would also come up with excuses to leave as soon as I tried to talk to him…

I don't know if I regretted telling him that I don't feel the same…there are times where I wonder if things will be different if I said yes. But truthfully, I do not feel the same way towards Naruto…

(Present - Shino's POV)

But now, Naruto is smiling and laughing around me like I'm his sky. He's also kissing me like how a boyfriend should…what is going on? And what does he mean by anniversary?

We are currently at the training area and Naruto is lying down on the spot where I have rejected him…

"Naruto?" I tentatively ask.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to face me with a warm smile.

"…I don't know what is going on…but, is there something that you need to tell me?"

"Something that _I_ need to tell you? Like what, Shino?" Naruto looked honestly confused.

"For example, why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like you are comfortable around me!" I raised my voice slightly.

"Because I _am_ comfortable around you!" Naruto gave me another of his smiles.

"Before you were always looking for excuses to evade my presence."

"Really?" Naruto lift his eyebrows up. "When did I ever evade you?"

"Ever since I rejected you on that day!"

Now Naruto has a confused hurt expression as he asks, "Rejected? When?"

"A year ago when you gave me that blue butterfly!"

Then Naruto's eyes widen considerably. "But…you accepted my confession..." Naruto whispered.

"No, I told you that I was not interested!" _How the hell did he think I accepted his confession?_

Naruto looked completely traumatized as he stood up silently and walked away from me.

"Naruto?" I called out to him, but he blocked me out.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

_What did he mean? He __rejected__ me? What? Then…what about the past year? How could he forget? I don't understand…Could it be that Shino is bored of me? I…I…I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

I could hear Shino call out to me, but my mind was too stunned to register my thoughts. I quickly ran towards my apartment and head straight towards my room.

I immediately dive into my bed and try to ignore everything. After two hours, I finally found the courage and the strength to get out of bed. When I swing one of my legs over, I accidently knocked something off the bed stand. "Ow…" I said as I rubbed my knee and then I looked down at the ground and saw a journal…_I never kept journals though…whose journal is this?_

I picked up the dark orange journal and stared shockingly at the cover. It said, _"PRIVATE! NARUTO UZUMAKI'S JOURNAL!"_

This is _my_ journal? I immediately opened the book and skimmed through the pages. Each page is similar to my experiences but slightly changed. For example, "Shino and everyone had a guy's night out"…but I remembered on that night Shino and I went on a date...

I'm confused…why are the experiences different when they are on the same day? Why is there a journal, that I never wrote in the first place, be here? I was really confused, until a note fell out of the journal when I tried to put it away. I picked up the note and read it. IT WAS A SUICIDE NOTE! …SIGNED WITH **MY** NAME! WHY IS THERE SUCH A THING!

The suicide refers to the bathroom…_does that mean, if I checked the bathroom then these questions will be answered? _

It did not hurt to check so I went to bathroom and checked the place out.

The only thing I found was a rusty razor on the floor...

When I was about to give up I found a broken sphere ball and a burnt note in it at the corner of my eye…I walked over to it and picked it up to get a closer look...when suddenly it clicked.

THIS IS A UNIVERSE SPELL! I WAS SENT TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!

The reason I figured it out, was because I remembered Kakashi-sensei telling me about a weird spell that kids used to prank each other with.

…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW? (T^T)

* * *

While I was panicking, there was a knock on my door. I did my best to calm down before I opened the door.

Behind the door was Shino standing there! I nearly tumbled back when I saw him, because now I know…he is not _my_ Shino…

"S-Shino! What are you doing here?" I did my best to sound natural and failing horribly.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was very rude to you," Shino said.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it!" I said as I forced a smile.

(Shino's POV)

I know that was a fake smile that he put on to show that he was okay. I'm not falling for it. "Is there a way to make it up to you?" I asked.

Naruto looked shocked, but quickly assured me that he's fine. "Nothing is wrong…just leave me alone, okay?" he gave me his fake smile again.

"No," I didn't want to regret abandoning him once again, so I forced my way into Naruto's apartment, much to Naruto's dismay.

* * *

WHOOO! Hope you enjoy that! Thank you for reading and please comment!


	3. Infiltrate!

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! Please enjoy and comment!

* * *

(Shino's POV)

I refuse to have Naruto to feel as if no one cares for him…because there is someone who cares for him…and I don't want to abandon him again…so I made my way into Naruto's apartment and I could see his shock face clearly as I entered.

"Um…Shino, are you sure you don't have any other errands to attend to, besides from being in my place?" Naruto quietly asks.

"None at all," I replied without a thought.

"O-oh…okay…then go ahead and have a seat on the couch…would you like anything to drink?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice," I said. I looked around his room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary…except for an open note lying nearby faced-down dark orange book.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Shino didn't think much of it…until a small air of wind from an open window blown it and it lands onto Shino's foot. Shino picked it up and when he was about to place it back onto the table, the words "_I want to die_" stood out. Shino was curious and he read the letter…then Shino found out that the memo was a suicide note…from Naruto…

'_Naruto was going to suicide? Why? Was he about to carry it out before I came? Was that why he wanted me gone? Now…I have the more reason to stay…'_ Shino thought.

When Naruto came out of the kitchen, he noticed Shino holding the suicide note that the other Naruto wrote. _'Shoot! I forgot to put it away!' _Naruto thought.

"Um…here's your…um…tea," Naruto said as he placed the tea on the coffee table.

Shino looked up at Naruto and Naruto immediately knew what kind of expression Shino's eyes held, even though they are behind those sunglasses. Shino's eyes show fear and pain. "Naruto…is there a reason why you are choosing to do suicide?" Shino asked grimly.

"Um…well…" Naruto said. _'What should I do? What should I tell him? …should I try to convey some of the other Naruto's feelings towards this Shino? Or should I flat out and tell him that I'm not this universe's Naruto…' _Naruto thought. _'Well, from reading Naruto's journal…he is head-over-heels in love with this Shino! But…if this Shino really did rejected Naruto, what else __can__ I do to help the other Naruto out? Hm…should I just be myself? Isn't that is how I got __my__ Shino?…Maybe it will work for this Shino too!' _

"Maybe I am sick…sick and tired of you not noticing me…like that…" Naruto whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Shino said.

"Shino, you do not like me more than a friend, do you?"

"No…I don't."

"Then, why are you here?" Naruto said looking away.

"I…I don't want to abandon you again…just like that day…"

"You pity me, don't you?"

"No, I do not. Can't I just care for you like a friend?"

"Then," Naruto smirked as he settles himself down next to Shino, making sure to brush up against him, "kiss me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me," Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and lean in.

"…Why?"

Naruto opened one of his eyes to look up at Shino, "You said that you care for me. I want you to care for me in a different manner," Naruto lean in to straddle Shino. "The only way to cure me of my love-sickness…is you," Naruto reach up to pull down his hood and collar. "Now kiss me," Naruto said as he lean in and brush his lips softly against Shino's.

"I love you, Shino…can you at least give me a chance?" Naruto lean back as he admires a faint blush on Shino's cheeks.

Shino immediately looked away and clear his throat. Shino took a while to think…while Naruto is still straddling him. _'It is not that the idea is disgusting…but…then again…what's the harm in it…yeah…'_ Shino thought.

"We…could try…if that would prevent you from carrying out your suicide plan," Shino said.

"Yay!" Naruto grinned as he lean in to kiss Shino one more time.

'_Now commence Plan Other Naruto: Infiltrate Into Shino's Heart!' _Naruto thought happily.

* * *

Hope you like it!~ I know it is shorter than the last one, but I want to squeeze this in~ ^o^


	4. Before the Mission

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! ~ Please enjoy and comment! ;D

* * *

(Shino's POV)

I seriously do not know what made me agree to _go out_ with Naruto…_was it really to prevent Naruto from suicide?_ Now that I observe Naruto more closely over the kitchen table, when we are eating breakfast together at his apartment, he does not look like the type to get depress.

"Shino…" Naruto whined in front of me. I quietly looked up, but that does not stop him from whining my name again…but louder.

"What is it, Naruto?" I questioned as I look straight into his blue eyes.

"Why are you wearing _those _clothes?" Naruto pouted.

"What do you mean? I always wear these clothes."

"Argh…I don't like them…change it…" Naruto whines.

"Naruto, I am required to wear these clothes…they are part of being in the Aburame clan."

"But~ I cannot see your face—oh wait! Never mind!" Naruto smiled as he walked over to my side and sat on my lap while I was trying to drink tea.

"…Naruto," I said and he turned his body to face me. "What are you doing?" I asked while trying to ignore the fact that his face is about two inches away from mine and I could smell his shampoo from his hair.

"Shino! Let's go out today, okay?" Naruto winked.

"I'm busy today."

"Eh? ~ By doing what? ~" Naruto whined again as he wrap his arms around my neck.

"I have to get ready for a mission."

"Oh! ~ is it an S mission?"

"Hm? No, why would Team 8 receive an S-mission?"

"Wait—Team 8? Don't you mean Team ShinoNaru—? Oops, never mind!" Naruto laughed nervously before asking, "SO! What kind of mission you guys were given?"

I raised my eyebrow underneath my hood, but I replied, "It is a B-rank delivery mission."

"I see! Um…can I come along as well?" Naruto smiled shyly at me and for some reason I felt my stomach flutter a bit.

I looked at him in question, "Naruto, why would you come with me when you have your own team to worry about?"

(Naruto's POV)

_How could I tell him that in another universe, he and I have always gone on missions together? My team? My team…before me and Shino got together…? Oh! The one with Sakura! …wow…now that I think about it, I have never spoke to Sakura that much after I got together with Shino…I kind of feel bad now…oops. ...But she has Sai with her! So she's fine!_

(Shino's POV)

I waited for Naruto to reply, but it seemed like Naruto was thinking pretty deeply. Then all of the sudden Naruto looked up at me and smiled that bright smile like he usually does. "I'll ask if I could join you! Is that okay?" Naruto said as he looked concern.

"…Only if your team and my team let."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled and laughed. I felt myself smiled a bit, but then Naruto pulled my collar down to press a kiss against my lips. After a few moments Naruto retreated and jumped off my lap and said, "I'm going to go ask right now if I could join you on your mission! See you later, Shino! Oh! Could you lock the door for me when you are done eating?" Naruto smiled as he closed the door behind him.

(Naruto's POV)

Okay! My plan is now in action! First I will join Shino on his mission, and then I make him love me! It sounds fun!

It took me a while to persuade Shino's teammates to let me come with them. Oh my god, how hard is it to let me join the mission? So…yeah. Talking with Team 8 was awkward, because I noticed that Hinata was looking my way. I talked with her for a bit and she told me that she is worried about Shino and me. I asked her why and she said that I have been acting weird lately and Shino has been acting distant from the team. I asked her if she has a crush on Shino, because I was curious and she replied no. (O.O)

What does she mean _"no"_? The other Naruto wrote in his diary that Shino has a crush on Hinata...then again, if he had a crush on Hinata then why did he agreed to go out with me without telling me that he's taken? ...Anyway...

After I was done persuading Shino's teammates, I went to my own teammates and asked if I could join Shino on his mission. It was not hard when I went to talk to Kakashi, he agreed immediately when I asked.

Everyone seems to act as if I'm stupid…the other Naruto has it bad…poor guy…well, I'll change everything! I'll prove it to them!

(Normal POV)

Shino was going up his room to get ready for the delivery mission tomorrow. Once he got to his room, he went towards his bed and lie down on it. Then he heard a low moan and he immediately sat up to see what was in his bed.

Naruto was lying on his side facing Shino and is apparently still asleep. "Naruto?" Shino asked softly.

"Mm…" Naruto moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hi Shino…" Naruto smiled.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"Well, I want to sleep with you tonight," Naruto looks up to him sleepily.

"Naruto, I have a mission tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

"Well…I got permission to go with you tomorrow…"

"You did?"

"Yup!"

"…I see…well, why don't you go take a rest in your own room?"

"But I want to sleep with you…and I already prepared myself for tomorrow…" Naruto said as he snuggles closer to Shino.

"Naru—!" Shino said as Naruto pulled him down to the bed and press their lips together. When Naruto pulled back, he took off Shino's glasses and nuzzles closer to Shino and fell asleep. Shino, on the other hand, had a difficult time falling asleep due to another body heat next to him.

The next day, Shino wakes up with Naruto staring at him. "Good morning!" Naruto smiled.

"Naru…to…" Shino rubbed his eyes as he sits up. Naruto lean in and pressed his lips against Shino's. "…You kiss me very often, don't you?""

"Am I a bad kisser?" Naruto looked up into his eyes. Shino felt very vulnerable due to the lack of shades covering his eyes as Naruto' gaze bore into him.

Shino looks away from Naruto's view and quietly replied, "…No," but it was enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto smiled brilliantly and gently hugs Shino.

"I really like you, Shino," Naruto whispered and he slowly let go of Shino and jumped out of the bed. "Well! We need to get going! We have a mission to carry out!" Naruto grinned as he jumped out Shino's window. "I'll go and get ready right now! Meet you at the gate!" Naruto yelled as he dashed off.

(Naruto's POV)

When I got back to my room…I went to the small desk and pull out the diary the other Naruto kept.

I…want to read it some more. I want to know more clearly why the other Naruto chose to do suicide.

But I noticed that the more I read, the more depress and helpless I felt…I felt like I was going through his pain as well…It's unbearable.

The other Naruto wrote:  
_Day 26 – The villagers are going after me again…there are no safe place for me. Every single day, I have to see the villagers bearing their fangs at me. They had destroyed my door again. I'm currently hiding in a tree. I know I had to tell someone, but who am I going to tell? My pride is preventing me from breaking down and cry. I'm still avoiding Shino…I don't have the strength to smile and fake as if those feelings aren't there. I am stupid to confess to him so suddenly...of course he would not like me, just look at me! I should have kept me feelings to myself and not tell him in the first place. My confession made us unable to communicate or see each other the same way before. We do not talk much to each other before, but I always admire him...but now...I'm avoiding him like the plague. I know he rejected me…I'm disgusted at myself to feel so weak…No one likes me…I will never feel like I belong…I will never be able to be…_

…He will never be able to be…_Happy…_

What am I to do? …a part of me tells me to show this to Shino and tell him that he could have saved Naruto from his pain! But…the other part of me tells me to fulfill Naruto's wish, so when he comes back he will find himself truly at home!

…What should I do? (T^T)

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please comment!


	5. Pain

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters. Please enjoy and comment! =D

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I quickly grabbed my things and took a look at the journal one last time before I placed it in my backpack and took it with me. I need the other Naruto's emotions in order for this to succeed. I came up with a new plan or better yet a revision of _Plan Other Naruto: Infiltrate Into Shino's Heart!_ I arrived at the gate pretty early. I looked around and there was no one there, so what else can I do? I reached into my backpack and took out the journal.

I'm—no…I have decided…I'll tell Shino the truth…because right now we are not making any progress or at least not as fast as I had hoped for. And…I kinda feel bad…after taking my time to read the journal that the other Naruto wrote I want to fix things up!

I wonder how the other Naruto is…I think he'll be okay! _My_ Shino is with him! Please Shino take care of him! He totally deserves it! Even though…I'm kinda jealous of the other Naruto being able to spend time with _my _Shino…BUT Naruto deserves better! Stay focus! I need to fix Naruto's and Shino's relationship right now!

I smacked myself on the face to focus myself.

I…think I want to read the suicide note more clearly…but it's really scary…I don't know why…but I'm scared of just holding the note…I do not dare to open it, but I need to. I put away the book in my backpack, before I forget…

Naruto's suicide note:  
_To Whoever Found My Body,  
I must end it. There's no hope left. I'll be at peace. I do not blame anyone; I just blame myself of my suicide. But something killed my will, spirit, and soul; now my body will follow._

…I stared at the letter for a while; letting all the information and emotions sink in. Shino and the gang arrived and I quickly stash away the suicide letter into my pocket and look up to fake a smile as they walk closer.

(Shino's POV)

My team and I arrived at the gate and saw Naruto holding a piece of paper. He looks…distraught? No…upset is a better description. He immediately hid the paper when we walked closer. I can see him straining himself to put up a smile. _'You don't have to force yourself…because that makes me feel… uncomfortable and pained for some reason,' _I thought.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" I asked when we walked closer to him.

"Yes, Shino!" Naruto grinned. _'I know that's a fake smile, Naruto,'_ I mentally scolded him.

We traveled pretty far and during the trip, Naruto didn't spoke much. His actions are slow and jagged and he avoided me just like before. What happened?

At night, the rest of the team went to rest and at the corner of my eye I saw Naruto sneak away. I followed him and he stopped at a cliff. The first thing in my mind that appeared is that he is going to do suicide! So I called out to him.

Naruto turned around in surprise, "Shino, I thought you were asleep."

"What were you thinking? Standing that close to the cliffs…were you about to jump off and do suicide?"

"Huh? No, why would I do that?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and said, "Never mind what I just said…so what are you doin—why are you holding a book?"

"Shino…I…I want to tell you something," Naruto said with his eyes downcast.

"What is it?"

"I…want you to read this," Naruto said as he held out the dark-colored orange book to me. I took it from him with silent questions. "Find me…after you read through it," Naruto whispered as he ran off. I looked at the book in my hands and looked at the cover. It is Naruto's journal! Why is he giving it to me? I opened it up to see what he wanted me to see.

(Sometime later – Naruto's POV)

_OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I just GAVE the other Naruto's diary to Shino! AHHHHH! I DERSERVE TO DIE IN HELL! (T.T) I'm a horrible person…WHAT WILL SHINO THINK OF ME? ( ) _

…right now I'm inside our tent…I was begging Shino earlier to share a tent with me…AND NOW I'M REGRETTING IT! I buried my face into my blanket and hoped for morning to come so I could avoid him during our mission.

Then I heard a rustling noise outside and some footsteps. _SHIT! IT'S SHINO! NOOOOO! _

"Naruto? Are awake? I need to talk to you," I heard Shino said.

"Um…sure…what do you need to talk about?" I took a peek from under the covers.

Shino sat near my legs and looked into my eyes. I leaned back in horror as he moved in closer. "Naruto…I did not know that I was causing you so much pain…I'm sorry." Shino took off his sunglasses to look at me more closely.

I gulped harshly and replied, "Yeah…I haven't told you the WHOLE story yet..."

"The _whole_ story?" Shino said with his eyebrows quirked up.

"Yeah…um…I'm not Naruto…"

Shino's eyes were as large as saucers when I said that. "Wh-What do you mean you are not Naruto?" Shino said as he backed off a bit. '_Aww, that hurts my feelings if you back off away from me…' _I thought.

"Um…to be exact, I'm not from this universe. I'm Naruto from another universe…a world where you and I were actually a couple?"

Shino still had a look of horror on his face, so I proceed in telling him my story when I was warped here.

After I finished, I gave Shino a few minutes to recuperate. "So…is there a way to reverse it?" Shino finally asks.

"The only way to reverse it is only if Naruto wants to come back from _my _universe, so the only option is to wait it out."

"I see…" Shino sighed.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you from the beginning?" I said as I braced myself for the truth.

"I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated at myself for not seeing this sooner…" he said as he lean back on his sleeping bag.

"Um…I know this is very off the topic, but um…would you still like to go out with me, even though I'm not this universe's Naruto?" I asked quietly.

"I…don't think so…" Shino said as he turned his body away from me and slept.

For some reason, I felt crushed. I know he is not my Shino, but still when he rejects me it really hurts. As I slowly drift into slumber, I could have heard a faint voice, "Good night...Naru."

(The Next Day – Normal POV)

When Shino woke up the next day, Naruto's bed was empty. He walked outside to check for him and saw Naruto cooking breakfast for the team. His expression is relaxed and content and for some reason it pulled at Shino's heartstrings. Naruto looked up and smiled at him. Shino felt taken aback by his expression, but he quickly recovers as the rest of the team woke up to the smell of the food. They crowd around him and greeted him…for some reason Shino felt jealous…of…the team? '_What am I thinking?' _Shino thought.

(Naruto's POV)

Shino looks like he woke up fine; I was worried that he would be distressed about yesterday.

After we ate, the team continued on their delivery mission. Kiba said that we are close to our destination. We took a break every now and then…for some reason I felt my eyes keep on wandering to a certain person leaning on a tree inspecting the insects. I got up and went over to Shino to talk to him. "Hi Shino!" I smiled.

"Hello," he replied.

"Are you…" I stopped when I heard a rustle in the bushes across from us in the far left.

"Naruto?" Shino asked confused. I caught what the enemy wanted to do and immediately knocked Shino away from the tree. A poison dart came and stabbed me in my shoulder. An intense burning sensation in the wound spread through out my whole arm and I couldn't help but scream in agony because my whole arm felt as if it is melting off of my bone and socket.

(Shino's POV)

Naruto pushed me out of the way as I saw a dart pierce into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. I immediately rushed over to Naruto's side and the whole team was by our side instantly. Hinata tried to heal him but the wound is too deep and the poison is too fatal. The team left to hunt down the attacker as I took Naruto back to our tent. I set him down on his sleeping bag and tried not to move him as much. "Naruto…hold on, once we reach the village, we'll seek immediate medical care…" I whispered.

(Naruto's POV)

"**I thought you could take care of yourself, kit. That is why I agreed to let you do whatever you want. But now, look at you. I'm doing my best to heal your injuries right now," **the fox scold.

"I can take care of myself! But…I forgot that this universe's Shino is a little slow…" I sighed. _This is going to be a long wait for medical attention..._ (=.=")

* * *

WHOO! Done with this chapter! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment! ^o^


	6. Moving Closer

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! ^o^

* * *

(Shino's POV)

For the past few days, I tend to Naruto's every need and care. When Naruto was wounded, I was seriously worried for his life. The next day, Naruto was not getting any better. I know that Naruto has the Jinchuriki of Kurama to help him get through the pain, but still…he looks so weak and frail when I treated his wounds. He struggled when I was helping him up and vomited when I fed him…Finally when we arrived at the town, we hoped to seek immediate medical attention.

The rest of the team went to deliver the scroll while I settled Naruto in the hotel room. The doctor came right away and treated Naruto. I was by Naruto's side all the time…from dawn to midnight…_after all, it is my fault that Naruto is wounded…I didn't see the kunai coming towards my direction. I owe Naruto my…life…_

It has been about a week already and it seems that Naruto is unconscious...I sat on the bed and looked down at his now-pale face and saw how much weight he has lost in trying to recover. "I'm sorry, Naruto...If I were more aware of the dart...you didn't have to...I'm so sorry, Naruto...It's all my fault!" I released all the guilt and anger I had.

"It...It's not...your fault...Shin..." I heard Naruto whisper. I look up to still see Naruto resting. Was he sleep-talking?

"...Yes. It is my fault," I replied to his sleep-talk.

"No...it's not..."

Okay. Is he really asleep? I got a little annoyed, "Yes it is my fault! You are hurt because of me!"

"No...I got hurt...because...I want to...why?" Naruto shifted in bed a bit as he continued, "Because...I have fallen in love you, you dense idiot." Then Naruto place a small smile upon his lips.

My eyes widen...did he just said...he loves me? My heart skipped a beat and I felt as if my stomach is bursting...It felt somewhat...good... I didn't know what happened until I felt my lips pressed against his smooth cool ones. I'm kissing Naruto...I'm KISSING Naruto...I'M KISSING NARUTO! I retreated back and I felt my face get warm. Did I just kiss Naruto while he's unconscious? MY GOD, I just attacked him in his sleep! I looked away from Naruto's motionless body for a second, but it wasn't before long that I felt myself shifting my eyes to look at him again.

I reached out to caress his cheek and cup it, feeling the coolness of it as I transfer the warmth of my hands to him. I wonder...how does it feel to kiss him again...but this time...when he's awake? I hope my curiosity will be answered soon...

(Naruto's POV)

_I'm really sad—no DEPRESSED! Why?! I FREAKIN' BARFED ON HIM! I'M SO EMBARRASSED! AHHHHHH! (T.T)_

"**Calm down, kit," **the fox smirked.

"How can I calm down after that incident?! I'm sure you know how disgusting it is to see vomit already, but to have it all over you is insufferable!" I yelled at the fox.

"**But the bug lover didn't complain, did he?"**

"No! But it is because he's…nice…"

"**Speaking of the bug lover, he is slower than I last saw him…what happened when I was taking a nap?"** the fox gave me the look.

"…Um…I kinda…" I said and eventually I told the fox EVERYTHING.

"**So. What you are saying that we are in an alternative universe right now?" **the fox stated as I nodded quietly.

"**Jeez," **the fox sighed. **"It makes sense now that the bug lover is slow at reacting than he should be."**

"He's…more clueless too," I added.

"**You don't say…How is he clueless?"** the fox raised its eyebrow.

"I think he is still a virgin," I smile warmly at the thought. "AH! He's so cute! I need to wake up and go to him!"

"**Calm down, kit. You still need to heal that wound."**

"I'm fine already! I'm gonna go now! See ya later!" I said as left the fox.

(Normal POV)

Naruto finally woke up after two weeks of unconsciousness. Naruto slowly open his eyes and stared up at the blank ceiling. Then he turns to look at the window nearby. "…It's raining…" Naruto whispered.

"Indeed it is," a voice said. Naruto turn to the doorway and saw Shino with his sunglasses off hovering at the door.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Shino! O-ouch!" Naruto tries to get up, but the pain has paralyzed him for the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Shino asked.

"Yeah," Naruto smiles weakly, "Are _you _okay?" he looks up at Shino. Naruto could see a slight frown behind the collar-jacket.

"Of course, _I'm _okay…You were reckless in pushing me aside like that…"

"Huh? If I didn't push you aside then you will be hit by that dart…" Naruto stated confused.

"You shouldn't have done that…why? Because I prefer if it hit ME and not YOU!

'…Whoa…Shino shouted at me for the first time that I've been here…' Naruto thought. He put on a small smile and said, "You were worried about me, weren't you?

"You are an idiot for not figuring it out sooner," Shino said as he sat on Naruto's bed and pulled him into a warm hug.

Naruto's eyes widen, "S-Shino?"

"Can we stay like this…for awhile?"

"Sure…whatever you want," Naruto smiled into Shino's shoulder and closes his eyes in contentedly.

* * *

Hope you like it! Feel free to comment and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
